Dark lady
by Aleck-Xandra
Summary: A wise man once said, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Does that mean that you have to sleep with them? CONSIDERING REWRITE SO WAIT AND SEE I GUESS


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that falls under the ownership of J.K. Rowling. So she can't sure me for this like she did that poor man who was just a devoted fan who made a web site. Poor guy, he was crying at the trail.

**Epilogue**

I sat impatiently in my chair as I waited for Dumbledore to arrive. I crossed my legs then uncrossed them. This process was repeated for a while until I stood up and started pacing. I was about ready to call him a no show when he walks through the office door, "I am sorry to keep you waiting. I had to deal with some other business."

I tried to reign in my temper and said, "Well, thank you for remembering me."

I inwardly winced at how bad that sounded. He only smiled and said, "That is still the same Xandra. You haven't changed since your school years."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Lets cut the pleasantries and get down to business shall we. You asked me here for a reason."

He sat in his chair behind his desk and laced his fingers together. He nodded and said, "I know that you are not in league with Voldemort, and I was hoping to recruit you for the order instead."

I shook my head as a evil grin crossed my face, "Albus, I know you know of my preference of the arts. I am on my own side in this. I don't like Voldemort more then the next person, but I bloody love the dark arts and the old ways. The only difference between me and him is that I can deal with muggles and I don't want people worshiping me. Well, I have to admit, from what I have heard he is one ugly son of a bitch, so I guess beliefs aren't the only place we differ."

Albus smirked and said, "I am not saying that you have to give up what you love. I am just implying that you should help us eradicate him."

I flopped down in the chair again and said, "You wouldn't agree with my methods of eradication."

This made him chuckle and lean back in his chair, "I have no doubts that I wouldn't like them. For one who likes the Forbidden curses you tend to use them sparingly."

I shrugged and said, "Why get sent to prison so I could have about ten minutes of kicks. Anyway, I thought that the Voldemort was down for the count in the public eye Why try to recruit me now?"

His face seemed to shadow and he said, "You know of Horcruxes, am I correct?"

I snorted and said, "I could bloody well write a book on them."

This little bit of humor helped him with the next bit of information, "I believe that our dark little friend has made quite a few of them."

I nodded and said, "I wouldn't put it past him. He does seem like the type to self mutilate to reach god hood. I would bet money that one of them was that legendary snake that he always had around. Not that snakes are bad company, it's just I heard some pretty weird rumors like he used to lay in bed naked with the damned thing. I am sure it is scarred for life, not to mention the fact that a bit of that man is in it."

Dumbledore laughed out load and said, "I have missed that sick sense of humor of yours Xandra. I would offer you a teaching position, but I know that you have places to go and people to hurt. Consider my request though."

I stood grabbing my cloak off the back of the chair, "I will Albus, but know this. I will never pledge my loyalty to you. I know you would take full advantage of that. Consider this a 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' situation."

I clasped the cloak around my neck as Dumbledore smiled. He stood and walked around to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and said, "You know me too well child. These halls will be lonely with out your dreary personality to lighten them up."

I laughed at this and put a hand on top of one of his. I put on a genuine smile and said, "I guess manipulating people runs through the family. Remind me again how we are related?"

Dumbledore squeezed my shoulders and said, "Only through marriage of a second cousin. Though I do forget which generation that was."

I slipped out of his grasp then shrugged, "Must have spent to much time in here then. You rub off on people the wrong ways sometimes."

I pulled the hod of my cloak up as I grabbed the handle of the door, "Good bye Albus. I will come back eventually."

He sighed and said, "I will wait. Take care of your self my dear."

I opened the door and was about to leave when I said, "I remember now. It was all that time that you spent coming over to out house. That's where your bad influence started."

I left Dumbledore chuckling to him self as I exited the grounds. This was a couple months after the boy who lived incident. Potters are so annoying, they just wont go down with out a fight. I hope that boy doesn't end up a clone of his dad. As I was walking to the gate a large man spotted me from a hut and waved. I stopped and waved back. I knew he couldn't tell who I was, but I knew Fang could. That monstrous dog was already bounding toward me. I put up my hands and backed up a little, "Woah, down. Stay back. FANG!"

He jumped on me and I heard Hagrid running up. My hood fell back as I tried to push Fang off. Hagrid smiled and said, "Fang missed you a bit since you graduated."

I smiled and said, "I missed you both too. I really have to get going though. Tell Filch that I send him my best. I would have in person, but I really do have to go."

I stood up and brushed my self off. I used a simple cleaning charm to get rid of the dog droll on my robes. I pulled my hair away from my face and pulled my hood up again. There was a large flapping noise and I looked up with a smirk, "My ride id here."

A large black dragon landed between the school and the gate. Hagrid's face was priceless. I laughed and said, "I have friends. If I see you again, I see if I can't slip you something under the table."

He just nodded dumbly and I strode over to the large dragon. A Leather saddle was adorned on it's back. Nimbly I jumped up onto his back and grabbed the reigns. I pulled out my wand and cast a disillusion charm so we could fly with out being seen. If Dumbledore called I will come. I have no doubt that I put all of my trust in the manipulating headmaster, but I would never admit it to his face. When we were high in the sky I told Cyprus, my dragon, "Alright girl, back to Romania for you, then we split company."

I was going to make an army to rival that of the Dark Lords. I would be powerful, in a more respectful way. I always figured my self a mix between Voldemort and Dumbledore. In a way I was, seeing as I was somehow related to both of them. I am not sure how, but only one blood line can talk to snakes and regretfully Nirvana waited for me back in Romania ready to talk my ear off. At least I don't take after him and lay in bed naked with my snake. That is just so...EWW! After I Heard that I had nightmares for months.


End file.
